The electrocardiogram (ECG) is commonly used in medicine to determine the status of the electrical conduction system of the human heart. As practiced the ECG recording device is commonly attached to the patient via ECG leads connected to pads arrayed on the patient's body so as to achieve a recording that displays the cardiac waveforms in any one of 12 possible vectors.
Since the implantation of the first cardiac pacemaker, implantable medical device technology has advanced with the development of sophisticated, programmable cardiac pacemakers, pacemaker-cardioverter-defibrillator arrhythmia control devices and drug administration devices designed to detect arrhythmias and apply appropriate therapies. The detection and discrimination between various arrhythmic episodes in order to trigger the delivery of an appropriate therapy is of considerable interest. Prescription for implantation and programming of the implanted device are based on the analysis of the PQRST electrocardiogram (ECG) that currently requires externally attached electrodes and the electrogram (EGM) that requires implanted pacing leads. The waveforms are usually separated for such analysis into the P-wave and R-wave in systems that are designed to detect the depolarization of the atrium and ventricle respectively. Such systems employ detection of the occurrence of the P-wave and R-wave, analysis of the rate, regularity, and onset of variations in the rate of recurrence of the P-wave and R-wave, the morphology of the P-wave and R-wave and the direction of propagation of the depolarization represented by the P-wave and R-wave in the heart. The detection, analysis and storage of such EGM data within implanted medical devices are well known in the art. For example, S-T segment changes can be used to detect an ischemic episode. Acquisition and use of ECG tracing(s), on the other hand, has generally been limited to the use of an external ECG recording machine attached to the patient via surface electrodes of one sort or another.
The aforementioned ECG systems that utilize detection and analysis of the PQRST complex are all dependent upon the spatial orientation and number of electrodes available in or around the heart to pick up the depolarization wave front
As the functional sophistication and complexity of implantable medical device systems increased over the years, it has become increasingly more important for such systems to include a system for facilitating communication between one implanted device and another implanted device and/or an external device, for example, a programming console, monitoring system, or the like. For diagnostic purposes, it is desirable that the implanted device be able to communicate information regarding the device's operational status and the patient's condition to the physician or clinician. State of the art implantable devices are available which can even transmit a digitized electrical signal to display electrical cardiac activity (e.g., an ECG, EGM, or the like) for storage and/or analysis by an external device. The surface ECG, in fact, has remained the standard diagnostic tool since the very beginning of pacing and remains so today.
To diagnose and measure cardiac events, the cardiologist has several tools from which to choose. Such tools include twelve-lead electrocardiograms, exercise stress electrocardiograms, Holter monitoring, radioisotope imaging, coronary angiography, myocardial biopsy, and blood serum enzyme tests. Of these, the twelve-lead electrocardiogram (ECG) is generally the first procedure used to determine cardiac status prior to implanting a pacing system; thereafter, the physician will normally use an ECG available through the programmer to check the pacemaker's efficacy after implantation. Such ECG tracings are placed into the patient's records and used for comparison to more recent tracings. It must be noted, however, that whenever an ECG recording is required (whether through a direct connection to an ECG recording device or to a pacemaker programmer), external electrodes and leads must be used.
Unfortunately, surface electrodes have some serious drawbacks. For example, electrocardiogram analysis performed using existing external or body surface ECG systems can be limited by mechanical problems and poor signal quality. Electrodes attached externally to the body are a major source of signal quality problems and analysis errors because of susceptibility to interference such as muscle noise, power line interference, high frequency communication equipment interference, and baseline shift from respiration or motion. Signal degradation also occurs due to contact problems, ECG waveform artifacts, and patient discomfort. Externally attached electrodes are subject to motion artifacts from positional changes and the relative displacement between the skin and the electrodes. Furthermore, external electrodes require special skin preparation to ensure adequate electrical contact. Such preparation, along with positioning the electrode and attachment of the ECG lead to the electrode needlessly prolongs the pacemaker follow-up session. One possible approach is to equip the implanted pacemaker with the ability to detect cardiac signals and transform them into a tracing that is the same as or comparable to tracings obtainable via ECG leads attached to surface electrodes.
Previous art describes how to monitor electrical activity of the human heart for diagnostic and related medical purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,565 issued to Ohlsson describes circuitry for recording ECG signals from multiple lead inputs. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,919 issued to Levin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,227 issued to Feldman, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,702 issued to Kepski, et al, describe multiple electrode systems, which combine surface EKG signals for artifact rejection.
The primary use for multiple electrode systems in the prior art is vector cardiography from ECG signals taken from multiple chest and limb electrodes. This is a technique whereby the direction of depolarization of the heart is monitored, as well as the amplitude. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,576 issued to Greensite discusses such a system.
Numerous body surface ECG monitoring electrode systems have been employed in the past in detecting the ECG and conducting vector cardiographic studies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,086 to Page, et al., discloses a four electrode orthogonal array that may be applied to the patient's skin both for convenience and to ensure the precise orientation of one electrode to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,867 to Case describes a vector cardiography system employing ECG electrodes disposed on the patient in normal locations and a hex axial reference system orthogonal display for displaying ECG signals of voltage versus time generated across sampled bipolar electrode pairs.
With regard to various aspects of time-release of surface coatings and the like for chronically implanted medical devices, the following issued patents are incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,949 issued 14 Feb. 2006 and entitled, “Medical device for delivering a therapeutic agent and method of preparation,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,680 entitled, “Drug dispensing body implantable lead.” In the former patent, the following is described (from the Abstract section of the '949 patent) as follows: A device useful for localized delivery of a therapeutic agent is provided. The device includes a structure including a porous polymeric material and an elutable therapeutic agent in the form of a solid, gel, or neat liquid, which is dispersed in at least a portion of the porous polymeric material. Methods for making a medical device having blood-contacting surface electrodes is also provided.
Moreover, in regard to subcutaneously implanted EGM electrodes, the aforementioned Lindemans U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,000 discloses one or more reference sensing electrode positioned on the surface of the pacemaker case as described above. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,443 issued to Lund describes a subcutaneously implanted electrode or electrodes for use in monitoring the ECG. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,966 to Bennett, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for providing an enhanced capability of detecting and gathering electrical cardiac signals via an array of relatively closely spaced subcutaneous electrodes (located on the body of an implanted device).